Into the Shadows
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: Something weird happens in Magnolia. It all starts with Lucy's dream of meeting a young red haired girl. Levy confirms she's seen Gajeel's daughter, which both Natsu and Lucy find slightly odd. And now kids are popping up all over claiming to be their children. It's all ok and all, but in the shadows...someone's after Dragneels. Can Natsu and the other protect their families?
1. Her Name Is Ruby

Chapter One

'That Strange Dream'

I'm overwhelmed by his touch. His heat from his body. I watch with amusement as he looks down at me, with his deep onyx eyes. My hands slowly explore his neck, down to his waistband. A slight chuckle escaping his lips. His hands travel behind my back, holding me close to him before his lips meet mine. There soft, wet and moist, as my own crush against his, a tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I'm in awe, as he continues to feel me with his hands, his body moving with me and tongue exploring my mouth. I am his element. He is mine.

Slowly, he releases my lips and pecks my neck, placing a trail all the way down to my hip. I moan weakly as he rests still at my opening. Is this what it's like to be in love? To feel pleasure? I grip the bed for impact, digging my nails hard into the mattress just as he pushes himself into me, rising back up to face me. He pauses, looking at me for guidance. I adjust myself, releasing my hands from the bed and gripping his own, before moving to a rhythm. He copies me, smirking his famous grin before placing a kiss delicately on my lips. I move faster, as he does the same, our routine colliding together. I moan louder, feeling the sensation rise inside of me. My walls clamp around him and I squeal, gripping his arms. He's not fazed by the pain, once I dig my nails into his skin. But continues to slam into me, my heart pouncing with delight. I can't take it much longer. Sweat dripping from our bodies as I scream louder, moving faster. I look to him and he's smiling wider, enjoying every moment and completely oblivious to the fact I've drawn blood from his arms. I giggle, a burst of excitement and pleasure overwhelming me. Teasing me, I let out a final scream, then slowly turn to rest.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine…just…" my eyes fall slowly, all the energy I had was discharged from my body. I weakly smile, feeling the impact of his lips on mine once more. "Sleepy" I manage to say, just as my body rushes to its slumber. Slowly, I curl up with my pillow and snooze silently.

" _You're Lucy right?" I stare hopelessly at a young girl with deep red hair. I'm amused, as she approaches me, holding a sword that matched her armour. She frowns, gripping her sword tighter. "Lucy…um…Heart filia?" she bites her lip, shaking her head angrily. "I can't remember the name. But your name is Lucy"_

" _Yes" I say softly. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Who are you?" she stills. "You have name don't you?" I wonder. I'm puzzled as she steps back, shaking her head violently._

" _My name…it's Ruby. Ruby Fernandes. I am a member of the Fireflies" she sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you my real name" I watch as she drops her sword, falling to her knees with sadness. "I don't really know where I am. Or how I got here. But I'm looking for my comrades, and accidently came face to face with you. Though I know it's not you that I know so well" she stops, tears falling from her eyes. "Heartfilia" she mumbles._

 _I stare at her, unsure whether to comfort her or to slow walk away. This young girl, she seems so mature for her age, I would say she's about 15 years old but even so, she mentions she knows me well? But I've never met her._

" _You said you know me?" I quiver. "How?"_

 _Tears fall slowly down the girl's face as she weakly looks up at me, stunned for words. Was it something she couldn't tell me? I stare at her with soft warm eyes, ones that only I could give and she whimpers more._

" _There's so much…" she weeps. "I can't explain"_

" _Why? You can trust me? I'll try and help" I assure her._

" _I do trust you Lucy. I always have" she cries more, her hands cupping her face. "I can't be here…you're not the Lucy I know" without another second passing by, she rises to her feet, running away from me._

" _Wha? What…wait Ruby!" I call for her, my legs chasing her down. "Come back! Please!" but it's too late, she disappears into the darkness and my whole body remains still, hearing the sounds of a voice behind me._

" _Lucy!"_

" _Lucy"_

" _LUCY!"_

"Hey Lucy! Wake up!" my eyes flash open, slowly catching my breath. Before me are my friends, who all happened to break in to my home. "Finally, we thought you'd died" Gray coughs, sniggering.

"If we assumed she was dead, I would gladly perform CPR in the matter" Erza smirks, as she sits on the dining room chair, with her leg crossed over the other. I stare in mid-thought, my eyes scanning Erza. _Ruby._ Did I dream of Erza when she was younger? I slowly sit up, only to have my dressing robe thrown at me in despair by Natsu and Happy who both quickly looked away with a blush on their cheeks.

"Robe?" Oh. I blushed, throwing the duvet up to my neck. I had completely forgotten I was naked, after my little session I had from earlier on. "DON'T LOOK!" I warn them.

"Lucy, we've seen it all before. Besides, we're adults. We will think nothing of it" Erza explains, with great pride. I'm dumbfounded.

"Thanks…" I mumble sarcastically. I dress myself in my robe, and arise from the bed before asking the intimate question. "Why exactly are you all in my apartment?" I look to Natsu and Happy and they both shrug in response. Though, I always expected them to be here. They always had to swoop in and eat everything in my fridge.

But Gray and Erza I was curious about.

"We need your assistance" Erza mutters. "Well, when I say we…I really mean me" I look at her with uncertainty. After all, what did the seventh Fairy-Tail Guild Master want with me?

"Oh…um ok?" I wriggle onto a seat beside her, ignoring the fact that both Natsu and Gray were now snooping my kitchen in hunt for food, accidently locking Happy in the cupboard while doing so. "So what's up Erza?"

"As you are aware of my engagement to Jellal" she twiddles with her fingers, looking away with embarrassment. "I am in need of a Maid of Honour"

To this I jump with excitement. She wants me to be her Maid of Honour! What a privilege that is! My smile grows wider as I slam my hands to the table in front of her.

"Of course I'll be your Maid of Honour!" I cheer. But this causes her to frown.

"Actually-" she starts, lowering her head in shame. "I wanted to know what one was" I stop, my world crushing around me, just as both Gray, Natsu and Happy snigger from behind me.

"Oh…"

"I assumed you being from a high profile background would surely know what one was, and if you could assist me in it?" I sigh at this, placing my butt back down to the chair. Well…perhaps there's hope? I quickly explain to her the basics of being a Maid of Honour and what they do for the Bride, to which she nods at my every word in full desire.

"They plan your hen night, don't worry I'll explain that later, they help you arrange guests, they go bride dress shopping, they do a lot. But it's normally someone whose close to you" I tell her.

"You seem to know a fair bit about it" she utters. "I don't even know what a Hen Night may be" she blushes with embarrassment.

"Hen night is a night when a bunch of your close friends go out to party, it's basically near the last day of your freedom as a single woman" I reveal, feeling extra smart.

"Well Lucy, since you know so much about being one. I wouldn't have it any other way- Could you be mine?"

I sweatdrop at this. Oh now she asks me?

"Yeah…after all, I know how to be one" I smirk. "So have you any idea of who will be your bridesmaids?" she stares clueless at me, again I have to explain myself.

"Oh yes, Mirajane shall be one. Bisca can be another. Um…Levy Mcgarden oh and Asuka!" she chimes.

"What about Millianna? Or Kagura?" I wonder.

"They can be one as well?" she's deeply impressed by my knowledge, and quick enough I'm sitting on the sofa with my notepad in hand and pen. Writing everything that needs to be said.

Mirajane, Bisca, Asuka, Levy, Millianna and Kagura. I open my mouth to mention others, but by this point EVERYONE will end up being one of Erza's bridesmaids.

"Have you got a dress yet?"

"No"

"Then we will look for one tomorrow" I tell her. "Natsu, Happy!" I call out from behind me. "Gray! We're going shopping tomorrow, for wedding clothes"

I turn my head, glancing at the three fat wizards on my kitchen floor who all burped happily. I shake my head. They ate all my food. Typical.

"Why us?" Natsu gurgles.

"Because, that way I know what your going to wear. Plus you can tell me and Erza how good we look when we try ours on!" I snap. Again, all three moan. But I giggle at the response.

"Thank you Lucy, I really appreciate you doing this for me" I'm touched, when she grasps my hands in hers, blinking softly. "You're one of my very special friends. A true one, who I'll always trust with my heart. I will never regret this, I promise you"

I stare into her eyes. There's that word again. _Trust._ It was what that young girl had said to me. I nod weakly, forcing a smile on my face.

"You're part of my family Erza"

She smiles, releasing me and rising from the seat.

"Till tomorrow Lucy" I smirk at this, as she orders the other three to leave me in peace. I smile, watching as they are dragged by their scruffs through the door.

That's Erza.

"Why did we have to come too" Natsu whines as he drags his feet behind me. Happy heavily sighs, hovering over my shoulder.

"You guys always eat out of my fridge, so you're tagging along" I mutter. I look to the side of me and young Wendy is beside me, smiling sweetly. "Thanks for coming too girls" I manage to say.

"I love shopping for food…" Wendy starts, gleaming. "All the chocolate…it's to die for" she licks her lips and walks through the doors, with Carla following behind. We enter the store and Natsu collects the trolley. He's not too sure of this cart with wheels, but pushes it along regardless, while Happy sits in it.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! LET ME GET IN IT!" Natsu shouts, "Lucy you push us!" I stare at him in disbelief as he climbs into the trolley beside Happy and urges me to push him.

"Will you grow up?! You have motion sickness" I snap. "I'm not pushing you"

"Fine, Wendy you do it!" the salamander orders. But Wendy shakes her head, walking further down the aisle leaving me to sort this childish situation. "Come on, someone push me! It looks fun!" I smirk at this. If I push him, he'll soon regret it.

Slowly, I step round to the front of the cart, watching Natsu's face light up with joy. But it soon fades as I push him hard down the aisle. His face goes green and bloated, his hands clutching his mouth ready to barf. Stupid fool.

"Lucy, look they have carrots here" Wendy announces, holding up the long orange vegetable. "Grandeeney just to give me these all the time" she smiles, holding it up for inspection.

"Well if you want it Wendy, put it in the trolley" I tell her. My moneys going to run out quicker than I thought.

"She can't, Natsu's stuck in it" Carla points out. I growl. Only Natsu. We pull him out and I slap him hard enough to knock sense into him. And continue our happy family shop. I smile, throwing my food into the trolley.

"I need this"

"And this"

"Chicken's good too"

"Oh look, I could do with this"

I stop, looking behind me. Wendy and Carla were both happily pushing the trolley, admiring the goods I was casually placing inside the cart. But I happened to notice no destruction or laughter. No Natsu and Happy. They must have gotten fed up and went home. I shrug at this, collecting everything on my mental list in my head. Until the tanoy in the store went off.

" _Attention: Could the mother of Natsu and Happy please make their way to the customer service desk. Thank you"_

I sigh, many other shoppers glancing to the other.

"Natsu and Happy are at the desk…should we go and get them" Carla wonders.

"Wait a minute" I say, avoiding the looks of the shoppers. "Um..right. Let's go" I whisper. I trot off ahead, anger building inside of me. But when I reach the desk, I instantly freeze up.

"Lucy!" They both cheer, holding their lollipops up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snap. "This isn't a game, now get up and let's get out of here"

They sigh loudly, heads dropping with boredom as they follow me down the aisle where we meet up with Wendy and Carla, who are quick to give them sympathy. I rush to get the rest of my things, and pay up at the desk, before leaving in a hurry. But the rest of the day gets worse.

Carla and Wendy head back to the Fairy Hills, as myself, Happy and Natsu go back to mine. We sit at the table, all staring at the food I had cooked for us all. Natsu and Happy dig in straight away, but I simply push it away. I wasn't that hungry.

I believe Natsu noticed this.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? You don't normally push your food away" he's curious I could tell. But I sigh lightly, avoiding his eye contact. I look anywhere but at him. My eyes soon travel to the bed, and I blush instantly. I forgot to clean the bed sheets. One of the things I was supposed to do.

I get up, undoing the sheets and throwing them into the washing machine. Again Natsu eyes me. Was there something wrong with cleaning my bedsheets?

"Why are you cleaning the bed for?" he asks, frowning.

"No reason, it just looked dirty" I blush, but I can tell that he knows. He smirks at this, shrugging his shoulders once more.

"It'll only get dirty again" he says, unamused.

"I know"

"Say…Happy, shall we crash at Lucy's tonight?" the fire dragon suggests, smirking. I frown at him, as Happy burps lightly.

"Oh…I was planning to stay at Fairy Hills with Carla and Wendy" he mutters, blushing. "But you stay here Natsu, Lucy can keep you company"

"WHAT?" I scream. Don't leave me with him alone! I avoid his gaze instantly, as he smirks once more. I remembered what happened last time!


	2. A Dragneel Girl?

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of stuff going on. But wait no longer as the second chapter is now up. It took me a while, especially when I was so focused on my other story, which you guys should totally check out. But for now, here's this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own any characters from Fairy-Tail.**

 **(Recap)**

 **Lucy had a dream, a strange one of a young redheaded girl who looked like a younger version of Erza whose name was Ruby. Believing that it was just a dream, she continues with her life. But now things get serious.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

And so here we are again. Not quite in the same position, I'm on top. Riding him as it were. Pleasure building inside of me as my boobs bounce up and down in speed to his hips. His hands grip my waist as he shakes me up and down. The movements too much to bare.

"That's it Luce" he stops, suddenly sniffing randomly. "Someone's coming!" I'm instantly thrown to the bottom of my bed, as he jolts up naked and prepared for the intruder. I sigh at this, throwing my robe on and shoving him out of my sight, before opening the door.

"Lucy!"

"Levy?" she steps in, hugging me with tears in her eyes. I don't really know how to take the outburst, but I hug her tightly, my eyes searching the room before inviting her in. "What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down at the table. She sits in front, tears pouring from her eyes.

"He has a child" she snuffles.

"Pardon?" I didn't quite get that.

"Gajeel has a child! I've seen it!" she whimpers more. "I thought he liked me, even loved me! But it doesn't. He has someone else" she cries like a waterfall.

"Surely not? Wait here, I'll get us some coco" I rise from my seat and enter the kitchen, switching the kettle on before grabbing the coco powder. The next I hear is a thud, followed by a scream. My ears ring instantly, running out to see the commotion.

"Natsu! What the…" Levy's face is too much to bare as she quickly covers her eyes, avoiding the naked fire wizard.

"NATSU!" I growl. Well there goes our secret affair. I roll my eyes, throwing a blanket to him before giving the all clear to Levy. But even she's amazed.

"Natsu…you're naked" she says in disbelief.

"No I'm not" the pink haired wizard chuckles. "I've got a blanket on now" he looks over at me, but I'm already lost in misery. My life is ruined! My friends will hate me! Rumours will get out!

"Lu, what's going on?" she turns to me, unsure what to suggest. But I weakly smile.

"Nothing, but Natsu being Natsu" I shrug, keeping my cool. This results her into studying my apartment, her eyes flashing to the messy bed.

"Are you two…dating?"

"Yes" "No"

I look to Natsu and he frowns.

"No" "Yes"

"Levy…we're not dating" I tell her. "Just seeing each other"

"Yeah, no feelings attached" Natsu sniggers. I send him a glare. Besides, I don't want this getting out any more than he does. Especially if Lisanna hears it, she'll be devastated. I couldn't do that to her.

"Wait, so you're sleeping with each other? And no one knows" Levy confirms. I nod to this. "Not even Happy?" Natsu shakes his head. "Wow. I mean I know you two would somehow…you know, but for me to be the one to interrupt and find out first…I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Levy, just promise you wont let this slip" I tell her. "I don't want everyone to think I'm the Salamander sex slave or anything"

"Has a nice ring to it" Natsu pipes up. I hit him hard on the head to which delights Levy.

"So how long has this…been going on?" she wonders.

"Few months?"

"Wow…" I take it she's astonished that no one has found out, not even poor Happy for that matter. I smirk at this, if anyone needed to know, it would have been him. But even Natsu knows he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "So you guys can help me with my love problem right?"

"With Gajeel?" Natsu sniggers. "He's not worth the hassle"

"He is too me. I love him Natsu and I will do anything for him. I would die for him if I had too" she cries. "But now he has a kid…"

"Wait…is this kid a baby?" I wonder.

"No" she sniffles. "Looks about 14 years old"

"So the child isn't recent?" Natsu wonders, "Hang on, how could Gajeel have a kid that's 14 years old?" he adds.

"Good point, are you sure it's Gajeel's?" I turn to Levy who shakes her head. "I think it's a girl, there was another one with her, that called her Aiko Redfox"

"Oh then that's clear as day, it's Gajeel's" Natsu blurts, resting his arms at the back of his head.

"Natsu, you're not helping"

"Sure I am. I've just solved the kid case" I roll my eyes at him but he shrugs in defence. But Levy sighs, standing up on her feet.

"Then it must be true. Look Lucy, I'm sorry to interrupt your…love making?"

"LOVE MAKING?" I blush instantly. "Levy, it's getting late. Perhaps it's just something to consider for now. Maybe this Aiko Redfox is a niece or a sister, we can't assume that this child is definitely his"

"Your right, well sorry guys. I guess I'll be going" she sulks low, slowly leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

"Gajeel's kid huh? Doesn't sound right?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure" I think hard. Ruby now Aiko? Somethings not right here?

Levy's pov –

Tears fill my eyes once more as I leave Lucy's apartment. I will never have a chance with Gajeel now. Ever. If this means he has a child, then that could only mean a wife? Or partner? I have no hope.

I walk down the river bank slowly, my hands to my face to catch my tears. I hope no one can see me like this, but then I'm wrong. Something in the shadows attracts my attention. I look out, catching a glimpse of something in the dark alley way. Pfft I'm no fool, I know not to go playing dark alleyways. But then I hear a desperate child's cry and I suddenly realise I'm moving into the darkness.

"Solid Script: Light" I shout, allowing light to float above my head, I can now see clearly. A girl dressed in a small dress and sandals presses herself against the wall, her eyes motionless. I watch with interest as she attempts to pull something from her pocket but instead drops it to the floor. Someone was behind her, blending into the wall. They were trying to choke the poor child.

"Hey!" I shout. The child gasps, as if something was blocking her airways, this time she pulls something from her pocket once more and calls.

"Element of the Shadows…" she bellows, allowing the object in her hand form into a dark shadow. It quickly clasps the brick wall and releases the young girl before disappearing in smoke. I stare with confusion.

That girl. She used magic I've never seen before. I run to the brick wall and place my hands against it. But whatever was there before, was long gone. But then as I studied it, a shine caught my eye. A red key, with a strange fire symbol. I observe it, while looking for its owner. Something wasn't right here. And my goal was to get to the bottom of it.

"Natsu, Lucy" the guild members greeted them happily as they burst the doors open. My smile gleams across to Lucy the moment she makes contact with me. But with a few seconds gone by, I return to my work. I was reading books, many of them that could describe this key I had hidden in my pocket. I didn't understand how she was able to use it, but she must have many more. One of them was the shadow.

"What you doing Levy?" Mira questions, looking over my shoulder. "More books on elements of nature?" she wonders.

"Yeah, something like that" I tell her. "I'm keen to understand it" I'm distracted by Lucy's arm over my shoulder. Her eyes scan the book and a smile crawls up on her face.

"Elements of magic, well you can do that anyway" she tells me.

"Yeah but... I want to know more"

"Well if that's the case I can summon you a spirit to help you?" that clicked. Yes, Lucy has keys that summon her spirits, I wondered if it was the same. "Levy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Lu, do you mind me looking at your keys?" she's taken back by this, but holds them out for me to look at, just as I pull out the one I found.

"How did you get that?" She asks.

"What this?"

"That's the key to eternal fire" she announces. I stare at her. She knows about this? "I believe there are four main ones, Theus of fire. Plato of water. Gaia of Earth. And Halo of Air" she tells me.

"How do you know this?"

"It's a legend, their similar to my spirits. My mother had Theus, she passed it down to me. I don't know how you have it? It should be locked away safe?"

"A little girl had it. She used it to escape from something last night" I explain. "She ended up summoning a shadow one instead, but dropped this one" I'm watching her intensely as she picks the red key and stares at it with wonder.

"Element of Eternal Fire: Theus! I open thee" she waves it across her, causing the guild members to stare at her with shock, as a human form began to appear. But in fact it was only shaped as a human. The whole body itself was fire. Sort of reminded me of Natsu's friend Atlas Flame, maybe they were related.

He bows gracefully, flames burning.

"FOOD!" Natsu cheers.

"No!" Lucy warns him. "Theus, who stole you?" she asks, her eyes wide. "You're a lost treasure, how could anyone have your key?"

Theus stares blankly.

"As far as I am aware, I haven't been stolen" he glances around the room and awes as everyone stares at him. "I believe I am in the wrong time" he quotes.

"What? I don't understand" Lucy screams.

"I must get back to my owner immediately" he calls out.

"But I am your owner?" she tells him. "Please, I don't understand, why was your key out?"

"Lucy Heartfilia is no longer my owner" he announces apolitically. "In fact it was you who cancelled my contract to be with another" he explains.

"What? I never did such thing?" I stare idly, Lucy looked so emotionally right now. But then, none of us could really get together what was really happening. Happy had flew by with Natsu by his side, preventing him from eating the flames.

"So if Lucy isn't you're owner? Who is?" Happy wonders.

"Alisa Dragneel"

All eyes fall to Natsu.

"WHAT? A DRAGNEEL?" Lucy's the first one to blow. Her eyes fall instantly on Natsu, flames burning in her eyes. "You stole my key to give you one of your family members?!" she snaps. "You thieving…."

"Wait!" I shout. "Theus, you said you was in the wrong time?" Lucy has already pinned Natsu to the wall, grasping his scarf, almost strangling him.

"Yes mam' it seems I am way before my time" I look at him with eager. Surely he must know how far back in time he must be. I asked him quickly, to which he answered. "15 years"

"15 years? There's an Alisa Dragneel in 15 years?" Natsu drops to the floor. Happy floating over to recover him.

"So that must mean, Alisa Dragneel is in our time for some bizarre reason?" I ask the spirit of fire. He nods slowly.

"Alisa had no born magic, Lucy Heartfila offered to teach Celestial magic but it failed. But tried Elemental magic, this is when she cancelled our contract for me to bind with Alisa Dragneel" Theus admits.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Lucy"

"Close gate of the Eternal fire spirit" Lucy snaps, whooshing him away. "So Natsu's daughter is around the town somewhere?" Lucy mentions. "We have to find her and send her back to her time"

"But Lucy, if I'm right about what I saw. Someone is already after her" I call out.

"Then we have to hurry"


End file.
